promesas y amor
by Kuroi-no-hane
Summary: esta es la historia de una promesa hecha en la niñez y un amor que nace con el comienzo de una nueva vida bueno soy nueva en esto así que pasen y lean saludos
1. Chapter 1

**Un nuevo comienzo**

Mi vida siempre ha estado repleta de viajes por todo el mundo pero no era tan maravilloso como algunos creerían...

Mi padre es jefe de la torre de control de los aeropuertos tanto los públicos como los militares y demás, mucha gente lo conocía y admiraba por la pasión que demostraba a la hora de trabajar y el empeño al solucionar los problemas que ocurren en estos lugares, desde tormentas repentinas hasta fallas en motores en pleno vuelo o cerca de aterrizar...el amaba su trabajo tanto como a mí y a mi madre.

Mi madre fue una persona dulce, considerada, gentil y amable hasta sus últimos días. Ella poseía una sonrisa encantadora y era muy respetada y querida...yo la admiraba y siempre creí que estaría a mi lado pero ella murió cuando yo acababa de cumplir 6 a causa de problemas cardiopulmonares o eso fue lo que me dijeron pero aun así ella supo como criarme y ayudarme y no solo a mi si no también a mis dos mejores amigos Lyssandro y Castiel.

Lyss, como le decíamos, tenía el cabello plateado y sus ojos eran uno de color verde y el otro dorado, era muy tranquilo y distraído la mayor parte del tiempo sin decir que muchas veces se pierde en su mundo y por ello pierde lo que lleva puesto je.

Cast, cariñosamente, tenía el cabello negro azabache y largo tapándole sus orejas; poseía ojos grises y tenía un carácter fuerte pero también era muy dulce y bueno cuando quería. Ambos eran mis mejores amigos y eran lo más cercano a un hermano que podía tener o desear, cuando estaba con ellos era muy feliz.

Ya tengo 17 años y estoy camino a mi lugar de origen, Paris, más precisamente a un pueblo costero. Mi padre murió hace unos meses por cáncer de pulmón, dijeron que era una especie de mal funcionamiento en sus pulmones que tuvo desde su nacimiento, cuando baje del avión trate de buscar con la mirada a mi tía hasta que vi a una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro recogido con una coleta alta, bueno no era difícil de localizar porque mi tía acostumbraba a utilizar ropa de colores llamativos y esta...no era la excepción.

-¡Por aquí querida!- saludaba con mucha alegría

-hola tía-la abrase

-¡vaya que has crecido! eres todo una mujercita y eres tan bella como tu madre-lo ultimo lo dijo con un poco de nostalgia en la voz-¿seguro que has roto varios corazones no?-

-c..claro que no!-poniéndome colorada-no hables tonterías tía no tengo interés en enamorarme!-

-eres igual de terca que tu padre jeje-riendo-vamos a casa seguro que necesitas descansar-

-sí pero antes debo ir por Akira, si no me ve cuando despierte...-no termine de hablar cuando escuchamos gritos y al voltear vimos a un bauceron acercándose corriendo mientras arrastraba a un pobre guardia

-¡Akira detente!-le ordene e hizo caso mientras mi tía ayudaba al guardia-de verdad lo siento mucho-inclinándome un poco

-¡si si ahora llévatelo desde que subió al avión no trajo más que problemas!-

-¡Oiga eso no es cierto!-trate de defender a mi mascota pero el guardia hizo caso omiso y siguió su camino.

Luego de todo el lio subimos al auto y emprendimos camino a la casa de mi tía. En el camino iba escuchando música hasta que escuche una de mi grupo favorito Winged Skull y comencé a cantarla, de verdad amaba ese tema.

Estaba tan concentrada en la música que no me percate del momento en que llegamos hasta que me hablo mi tía para bajarme, entramos y me mostro la casa entera, el patio y por ultimo mi cuarto donde dejamos mi maletas.

-bueno espero que te guste querida-

-gracias tía por todo-

-lo que necesites me avisas si iré a dormir mañana tengo una entrevista temprano y tienes que ir a tu nuevo instituto a inscribirte querida-

-entendido y que descanses tía-

-que descanses corazón-

Me dirigí a la ducha a darme un baño rápido para luego dormir mientras Akira me hacia compañía.

**Castiel pov.**  
Había amanecido y un pelirrojo se levantaba maldiciendo el ruido de su despertador para luego meterse a duchar, al cabo de unos 10 minutos sale y se pone un pantalón negro con una cadena y la remera de su banda favorita para bajar a desayunar. No logra poner un pie en la sala que un bauceron enorme y negro se le abalanza lamiéndole la cara y moviendo su cola muy feliz de ver a su dueño

-ya demonio sal de encima-logra pararse-buenos días je-sonriendo va hasta la cocina, saca leche y cereales y los pone en un bol y comerlos. Al terminar saca unas galletas en forma de huesos y se las da a su perro dándoles unas órdenes y se marcha al instituto donde asiste.

**Lyssandro pov.**  
En otra parte cercano al centro, un peliplateado salía de su casa dispuesto a asistir al instituto, estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de una diminuta figura que lo esperaba hasta que esta lo llama

-¡Lyssandro!-era una chica de cabello rubio claro y ojos violáceos, vestía un estilo lolita

-oh! buenos días Nina-saluda cortésmente-¿qué haces por aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu instituto?-

-tenía ganas de verte y no me importa mucho mi instituto-tomándolo del brazo-yo quiero estar a tu lado-

-Deberías ir a tus clases Nina-dijo el tranquilamente-además estoy dirigiéndome al mío y no puedes entrar a él-

-¡pero yo quiero estar contigo!-haciendo una especie de puchero

-lo siento Nina pero debo irme adiós-se despide dejando a la joven sola mientras ingresa al instituto al mismo tiempo que un pelirrojo y una peli azabache que llegaba corriendo.

**Angel pov.**  
Me había levantado temprano para ir al mi nuevo instituto a confirmar mi inscripción. Me bañe y opte por ponerme una musculosa blanca lisa con una camisa a cuadros mangas cortas de azul y violeta, me puse un jean gris y unas topper negras con blanco y me dispuse a desayunar. Mi tía había salido por una entrevista así que desayune cereales con leche y alimente a mi perra, al terminar me di cuenta que llegaba tarde así que salí corriendo para llegar a tiempo.

-sí que es enorme-dije luego de llegar y parar para recuperar el aire, entre en el encontrándome con una señora de cabellos blancos y aspecto amable esperándome, tenía un rodete y vestía un traje rosa, me hizo recordar a mi tía y sus múltiples conjuntos de tonalidades rosas.

-Bienvenida al Sweet Amoris señorita-su voz parecía tranquila y suave pero…algo me dice que es mejor no hacerla enojar-¿su nombre es…?

-mucho gusto-me incline un poco-mi nombre es Angel Collins-

-encantada señorita Angel tiene que confirmar su inscripción en la sala de delegados, le recomiendo ir allí primero para empezar sus clases y sin más otra vez le doy la bienvenida y que tenga un buen día-

-muchas gracias e igualmente a usted-

-así que eres nueva eh?-al escuchar que me hablaban me gire topándome con joven de cabello negro corto y ojos marrones que me miraba detenidamente como si me estuvieran analizando-¿no me digas que te quedaste sin habla novata?-

-No me llames novata ¿sí? Soy Angel ¿tú eres?-

-soy Travis y desde ahora serás mi novia ¿entiendes?-

-¿tu novia? No me hagas reír por favor-riéndome-yo no seré tu novia no me interesa nada de eso así que borra esa idea de tu cabeza porque nunca pasara-dije esto alejándome cuando me sujeta del brazo fuertemente

-¿acaso no entiendes? Si yo te digo que eres mi novia lo serás y punto-acercándose a mi rostro-deberás hacer lo que te diga por tu bien preciosa-

-tú deberías hacer lo que te diga si no quieres ir a la enfermería-amenace-así que suéltame que tengo cosas que hacer-

-ya te lo dije tu-es interrumpido por un pelirrojo que lo aparta hacia los casillero-¡hey! ¡¿Que te sucede?! No te metas en donde no debes si no quieres recibir una golpiza-

-pues hazlo golpéame y veamos que tan fuerte eres niñato-lo amenaza

-no soy ningún niñato ni nada idiota-

-pues entonces no la amenazarías con hacerle algo si no aceptara ser tu novia, eso solo lo hacen los niñatos desesperados que se creen la gran cosa pero en realidad son unos cobardes buenos para nada-tenía una postura arrogante y parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, decidí intervenir para evitar una pelea pero en eso aparece un amigo de Travis al parecer, quien le dice algo al oído y este palidece y sale corriendo seguido de su amigo.

-eehh…gracias por ayudarme-soy…-pero me interrumpe

-si lo que digas adiós-y se va como si nada

-se fue bueno supongo que después sabré quien es-dicho esto me dirige al salón de delegados, golpee y espere a que me dieran el permiso de entrar pero no se escuchaba nada hasta que se siente como una avalancha de papeles cayendo y a alguien gritar, entre inmediatamente y en efecto era una avalancha de papeles que habían caído tapando a un chico. Comienza a mover papeles hasta que encuentra su mano y lo ayuda a salir.

-oye ¿te encuentras bien?-

-si muchas gracias-me sonríe provocando que me ponga nerviosa-soy Nathaniel mucho gusto-

-Angel mucho gusto-

-¿supongo que vienes por tu inscripción verdad?-levantando algunos papeles

-sí pero pareces muy ocupado puedo volver más tarde no te preocupes-mientras le alcanzaba otros papeles

-no es necesario puedo escribir tus datos y luego pasarlo y si faltara alguno te buscare para completarlo-seguía sonriendo como si nada

-supongo que está bien-sacando una hoja de mi mochila-aquí están unos papeles que me dieron para la inscripción creo que están todos mis datos allí-

-muchas gracias-recibe el papel y lo revisa-al parecer no falta nada solo me queda entregarte la hoja con tus horarios pero primero deberé encontrarla-mirando todos los papeles

-me los entregas más tarde como seguro ya están en clases todos daré una vuelta por el instituto así que puedes buscarla tranquilo-

-está bien luego del receso ven así te entrego la hoja-

-bueno nos veremos después-

-nos vemos y bienvenida al Sweet Amoris-la ultima sonrisa que me dio parecía sincera y si fuera como esas chicas que ven todo de color rosa o como si su vida fuera una especie de telenovela se derretirían sin embargo yo no tengo ningún interés en enamorarme.

Me dirigí al patio a escuchar un poco de música una vez que termine de recorrer el instituto, la verdad es mucho más grande por dentro de lo que pensé, me senté a la sombra de un árbol y me coloque mis auriculares y me deje llevar por la música.

**Castiel pov.**  
Hoy no podía ser más tranquilo, nadie me molestaba ni nada estos son los días que me gustan puedo estar tranquilo y sin preocuparme en encontrarme con el estirado ese o con su hermana o si encontrarme con la pesada de la directora. Decidí ir al patio a descansar bajo el árbol ya que me pase parte de la mañana en la azotea fumando y tocando mi guitarra, al llegar me percate de una figura que estaba al pie del árbol. Comencé a acercarme y note que se trataba de una chica de pelo negro azabache y largo y a decir verdad no estaba mal y no parecía ser plana, estaba escuchando música con los ojos cerrados; estuve a punto de alejarme de no ser que ella comenzó a cantar una canción de mi banda favorita Winged Skull.

Me acerque para seguir escuchando, su voz era dulce pero a la vez cautivadora parecía como si se tratara de un hechizo, estaba tan concentrado en su voz que no me percate de la cercanía hasta que ella me hablo

-disculpa ¿sucede algo?-

-¿qué?-reaccione y volví a mi postura de siempre-eres la nueva ¿no?-

-sí y ¿que con eso? Soy Angel-

-Castiel y bueno novata deberías irte este es mi lugar-

-así pues yo no veo tu nombre por ningún lado-sonrió con un tono de burla y ¿desafío?

-si lo tiene así que vete a jugar con tus muñecas o algo así-la empuje un poco mientras me sentaba

-pues dime donde está y quizás me vaya-siguió sentada a mi lado como si nada-por cierto gracias por lo de antes-miraba por otro lado ¿sonrojada? ¿Qué le pasa?

-¿de qué hablas?-me acerque a su rostro

-por lo de Travis-se alejaba de a poco

-¿entonces como me pagaras el haberte ayudado?

-¿pagarte? Supongo que ayudándote cuando necesites algo-

-pues hay algo que necesito y me lo puedes dar ahora mismo ¿sabes?-

-¿qué es lo que quieres?-estaba nerviosa por la cercanía de nuestros rostros.

Fui acortando cada vez más y más la distancia, podía sentir mis labios rozando los suyos y como nuestros alientos se mesclaban.

***pensamiento de Angel***  
Estaba muy nerviosa, estábamos a centímetros de distancia y parecía determinado a querer besarme. Estoy completamente paralizada, no puedo dejar de miras esos ojos grises tan hipnotizantes y cada vez que sus labios rozan los míos siento un cosquilleo agradable y que me hace querer besar… ¡NO PUEDO ESTAR PENSANDO EN ESO AHORA! Por más que me haya ayudado antes es un completo desconocido para mí y no dejare que me bese ¡no! ¡No lo hare!

**Normal pov.**  
En eso suena el timbre sacándolos de su trance ocasionando que la peli azabache se levante y se vaya rápidamente dejando a un pelirrojo perdido en sus pensamientos sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer y maldiciendo al timbre que había sonado pero decidió olvidarlo por el momento.

-¿¡NO PUEDE SER!? ¡¿Qué ESTABA POR HACER?! No esto no puede estar pasando-más nerviosa y alterada no podía estar además de estar tan roja que sería la envidia de los tomates y frutillas del invernadero-debo tranquilizarme y respirar hondo o cualquiera que me vea pensara que estoy loca o algo por el estilo-

A todo esto Nathaniel, luego de volver a acomodar toda la pila de papeles, decidió buscar a Angel para entregarle su hoja con horarios y así poder pasar tiempo con ella. La encuentra en el club de jardinería hablando sola

-¡ese chico es un peligro! ¡No puedo creer que encima se llama Castiel! estoy casi segura de que si Cast hubiera visto la situación lo hubiera golpeado si previo aviso ni nada-

-¿Quién es Cast?-la interrumpe Nathaniel

-eh? Eres tu Nathaniel-suspira-el es un amigo de mi infancia a quien aprecio mucho-

-ya veo-acercándose-por cierto deberías mantenerte alejada de Castiel el solo trae problemas-

-¿problemas? A decir verdad puede ser un idiota o una clase de pervertido pero….no creo que sea una persona que crea problemas-

-tú misma lo dijiste el es un peligro-

Si pero lo dije porque bueno el…-

-eso no debería interesarte delegaducho-hablo Castiel repentinamente

-no deberías meterte en conversaciones ajenas-responde mirándolo con desprecio

-etto…no pelee ¿sí? No hay motivos para pelear hagamos como si nada ocurrió jeje-

Ambos se miraron con desprecio voltearon y se fueron cada uno por su lado dejándola sola

-eso estuvo cerca-suspira-¡cierto! Nathaniel tenía que darme la hoja con mis horarios debo buscarlo antes de que termine el receso aunque la idea de no ir a la siguiente clase es tentadora…pero igual de esa forma podría evitar otro encuentro con el pelirrojo si hare eso-acto seguido sale en busca del rubio hasta que lo encuentra en la sala de delegados y le pide el papel. Luego de disculpas por parte del chico por su descuido y olvido ella se dirige al aula A en donde recibiría la próxima clase, estaba ansiosa y un poco nerviosa por ese comienzo, algo raro en alguien que viajo por todo el mundo y asistió a más de 20 institutos. Detrás de ese nerviosismo y de esa ansiedad se encontraba el recuerdo de una promesa hecha en su niñez y el deseo de volverse a encontrarse con esas personas a las que tanto quiere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Amour Sucre (Corazón de melón en su versión española) le pertenecen a la genial Chinomiko porque si no yo hubiera puesto varias opciones para vengarnos de Debrah XD**

**Adaptación**

**Lyssandro pov  
**El día comenzó con normalidad y conmigo buscando mi preciada libreta la cual no encontré y decidí buscarla en el instituto además dentro de poco tocaría la campana de ingreso por lo que me despedí de mi hermano y salí tranquilamente, pero como todas las mañanas hay estaba Nina esperándome. Es una niña linda pero no tengo ningún interés por el momento de tener pareja, deseo concentrarme en mi música.

Llegue al instituto y me despedí rápidamente de ella para ingresar casi corriendo al lugar, me percate de una joven que entro corriendo, debe ser una nueva estudiante y detrás de ella estaba entrando el pelirrojo a quien en todos en el instituto le temen pero por mi parte no le prestó atención.

Una vez en el pasillo me dispuse a buscar mi libreta, la busque por todos los casilleros abiertos, cerca de las escaleras, por casi todo el establecimiento hasta que la encontré en el aula A debajo de donde usualmente tomo asiento justo a tiempo para el comienzo de la clase del señor Farres. Es un hombre que no debe pasar los cuarenta, es amable y un gran profesor desde mi punto de vista.

El profesor estaba explicando lo que daría durante el semestre pero nadie le prestaba mucha atención a excepción de los delegados, incluso yo no podía prestarle atención porque en mi mente estaba dando vueltas una nueva letra y debía escribirla antes de que se me olvidara pero no encontraba mi lápiz ni birome así que pedí una prestada.

Me faltaba poco para terminarla pero faltaba algo y no lograba dar con ello hasta que se abre la puerta dejando divisar a una figura femenina de cabello negro azabache, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, era como un ángel… ¡eso es! La inspiración había vuelto a mí y me dispuse a terminar la letra encerrándome en mi mundo…

Los nervios parecían querer dominar por completo su cuerpo, sentía que se iba a caer y ni que decir de los colores que subían por sus mejillas, pero aun así camino decidida hasta donde estaba el profesor

-tú debes ser la nueva alumna ¿no es así?- pregunto tranquilo el profesor

-si yo soy Angel mucho gusto-contesto rápidamente mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

-por favor preséntate con el grupo-

Otra vez el nerviosismo queriendo hacer de las suyas pero por supuesto no se dejaría dominar por ellos, no ahora –hola a todos yo soy Angel y desde hoy seré su nueva compañera espero que nos llevemos bien-estaba sonriendo no era una gran sonrisa pero era lo suficiente para demostrar la tranquilidad que sentía luego de eso, pero no duro mucho ya que de los bancos de atrás se levanta un chico de cabellos castaño, alto y vestía una camisa blanca abierta dejando ver una remera negra y un pantalón estilo militar que se acercaba rápidamente; para luego de un momento a otro abrazarla fuerte

-¡te extrañe bastante Ángel!-

-¿eehh?-ya todo se había ido por la borda, comenzó a enrojecer y a temblar del nerviosismo y el sorpresivo abrazo de un desconocido

-kentin basta suéltala-hablo el delegado

-oye idiota nos vez que la asustas-al oír esta voz la joven no hizo más que maldecir por dentro la suerte que tenia, cuando más lo quería evitar lo tenía que tener de compañero en la misma clase. Por suerte el joven que la había abrazado la soltó rápidamente por el comentario si no ella le hubiera propiciado lo que aprendí los dos días que estuvo en una escuela militar por error y no precisamente uno de mujeres….

-por favor tomen asiento para así seguir con las clases-habla el profesor Farres, la joven toma asiento rápidamente en los asientos del fondo cerca de la ventana para luego inclinar su cabeza sobre el banco mientras procesaba todo lo que la había pasado hace tan solo unos segundos atrás. Una vez terminada la clase se queda en su asiento mientras los demás alumnos salían rápidamente de allí cuando una chica de un cabello rojizo anaranjado se le hacer sonriendo.

-hola soy Iris-su sonrisa era cálida y se notaba la tranquilidad y confianza que trasmitía

-mucho gusto-responde la peli azabache

-¿qué te ha parecido hasta ahora el instituto?-

-bueno es interesante y muy bueno a nivel académico pero…-Iris la miraba reflejando curiosidad-cuando ingrese conocí a dos tipos raros uno se llamaba Trent si no mal lo recuerdo y Castiel que tiene complejo de superioridad y un idiota-

-bueno a Trent no lo conozco muy bien así que no te puedo decir mas que es una persona un poco difícil de tratar y en cuanto a Castiel el es una persona cerrada a veces pero no tiene complejo de superioridad, el es muy bueno y atento algunas veces-

-¿en serio? Pues no lo parece pero creo que puede ser verdad ya que me ayudo cuando Trent me quiso obligar a que sea su novia-

-vez te lo dije-le responde muy contenta-bueno ven te presentare a algunas amigas para que te integres más rápido-le toma la mano y la saca rápidamente del lugar llevándola hasta el patio donde la presento a un grupo de chicas

**Angel pov.  
**Iris me llevo hasta el patio para presentarme con sus amigas, es una chica muy alegre y siempre esta sonriendo.  
-¡hola chicas!-saluda ella efusivamente-le presento a Angel Collins-

-¡mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Rosalya y ellas son Kim, Melodi y Violeta-Kim tenia la piel morena y pelo negro, Melodi era de piel clara y pelo castaño claro, Violeta era de piel blanca y pelo corto y de color violeta y por ultimo Rosa quien tenía cabello plateado y piel clara-bienvenida al Sweet Amoris-

-mucho gusto-salude con una reverencia, luego de la presentación comenzaron a charlar sobre las clases y lo que habían hecho durante el fin de semana y Rosalya nos conto sobre su novio y la tienda de ropa que tenia y sobre una línea nueva que había sacado. Había permanecido callada la mayor parte del tiempo ya que recién las conocía y no quería decir algo fuera de lugar.

-Bien Angel dinos-hablo de repente Rosa-que te trajo al Sweet Amoris?-

-si dinos por favor-hablo Melodi

-bueno yo…-respire profundo-vine por una promesa que le hice a una persona muy importante para mí-les respondí con una sonrisa nostálgica recordando a mis amigos

-eso es muy tierno-hablo Violeta mientras todas asentían

-¡cuéntanos más!-exclama muy feliz Rosa- ¿de dónde vienes? ¿Tienes novio? ¿Algún hermanos para nuestras amigas?-señala a las demás guiñando un ojo provocando varios sonrojos en ellas

-lamentablemente no tengo hermanos soy hija única-dije riendo-y yo nací aquí en Francia pero tuve que irme cuando tenía 8 años porque le surgió un trabajo a mi papa en el exterior y novio…bueno termine con él hace unas semana porque el muy maldito me engaño-lo ultimo lo dije con la cabeza gacha pero la levante y con una sonrisa dije-pero no me importa el lo que más me importa es poder encontrarme con mis amigos-

-¡así se habla amiga!-habla Kim

En eso suena el timbre anunciando el fin del receso y cada una se fue a sus respectivas clases, mientras me dirigía a mi clase me tope con una rubia platinada repleta de maquillaje y con un aire como queriendo trasmitir superioridad pero de seguro ni debe de tener una neurona en su cabeza, estaba seguida de una asiática que caminaba pintándose y una castaña con malhumor y pircing. En eso la rubia quiso ponerme una traba pero la esquive y termino ella por enredar sus pies y caer de cara al suelo causando un sonoro PAFF!

-¡oye mira lo que hiciste tarada!-vocifero la rubia-¿¡quien te crees que eres!? ¿¡Acaso no sabes quién soy?!-

-etto...nop y no me interesa además te caíste tu solita por querer hacerme caer a mi-

-si claro tienes envidia de mi perfección-moviendo su pelo hacia atrás con la mano- y es por eso que actúas de esta manera eres patética querida-

-JAJAJAJAJA-comencé a reírme a carcajadas

-¿¡de que te ríes estúpida!?-grito ya encolerizada la rubia

-de que perfección hablas si no eres más que una barbie sin cerebro y con kilos de maquillaje y litros de productos para el pelo que en definitiva te queman el cerebro-

-¡ahora veras maldita!-grito mientras se me abalanzaba en un intento de sujetarme del pelo pero la esquive tomando su brazo y aplicándole una llave en donde le llevo el brazo a la espalda mientras la llevo contra los casilleros

-deberías tener cuidado con quien insultas o quieras pegar barbie-le dije cerca de su oído para después soltarla, ella cae y sale corriendo despavorida seguida de sus fiascos de amigas que tiene que ni se acercaron a ayudarla-espero que no vuelva a molestarme-

-¿ya llegaste y ya te peleaste con Amber? Eso es algo normal en ti je-menciona un chico

-¿qué?-volteo rápidamente para encontrarme al sujeto que me abrazo durante mi presentación en la clase de Farres

-tanto tiempo sin vernos Angel-me saluda acercándose

-¿quién eres y porque me abrazaste antes?-le hable frunciendo mi ceño

-es lógico que no me reconozcas después de todo cambien desde la última vez que nos vimos-me responde con una sonrisa-yo soy ese enano con gafas que te seguía por todos lados cuando estabas en España-

Cuando dijo tape mi boca por la sorpresa ¿ese era ken? Si que ha cambiado inclusive es mucho más alto que yo y ya no lleva esas enormes gafas que solo eran objeto de burla, se había convertido en una especie de soldado tipo Capitán América luego se aplicarle la fórmula del súper soldado-¿de verdad eres tu ken?-acercándome de a poco

-si soy yo pero ahora preferiría que me llames Kentin-sonriendo

-¿pero cómo? ¿Qué hiciste o te inyectaste para volverte así tan diferente a como eras?-

-bueno recuerda que mi papa me metió en la escuela militar y tuve que entrar noche y día pero más que nada lo hice por ti-

-¿por mi?-

-si por ti porque tu siempre me estabas ayudando y protegiendo-abre un paquete de galletas de chocolate, son sus favoritas-me prometí a mi mismo que haría este cambio y me volvería mas fuerte para protegerte tal y como lo hacías tu-

-eso es muy lindo de tu parte Ken-le dije con una sonrisa

-te dije que me llamaras Kentin o acaso quieres que te obligue con… ¡COSQUILLAS!-

-¡no todo menos eso!-si las cosquillas eran mi debilidad por lo que opte por correr mientras Ken me seguía, seguimos corriendo un buen rato me olvide por completo de mis clases pero no importo luego de unos minutos nos sentamos a descansar mientras seguíamos hablando de cosas triviales y me conto todo lo que tuvo que hacer durante su estadía en la escuela militar, si que había sido duro su entrenamiento.

Permanecimos en el patio hasta que finalizan las clases, me despido y camino hasta lo de mi tía. Una vez que llegue Akira salta sobre mi saludándome ni bien abrí la puerta, ya adentro llamo a mi tía pero no estaba, me fui hasta la cocina y me encuentro con una nota de ella que decía que iba a llegar tarde por cuestiones de trabajo y que me había dejado comida en la heladera.

Camine a mi cuarto para cambiarme, luego comí y me pase el resto de la tarde acomodando unas cosas de mi cuarto y viendo televisión en compañía de Akira, termine dormida con un álbum de fotos entre mis manos…

**Holiwis! Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia y quise que conocieran un poco más a la protagonista pero más adelante les iré mostrando su relación con nuestro queridos Castiel y Lyssandro a pesar de que algunas ya se deben de haber dado cuenta de que relación poseen jeje**

**También quería agradecerles a Rox Siniestra y a Lauritta67 por sus reviews y por supuesto también a los que leyeron la historia y estaré esperando sus reviews jeje **

**Cuídense y nos vemos pronto ^w^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Amour Sucre (Corazón de melón en su versión española) le pertenecen a la genial Chinomiko porque si no yo hubiera puesto varias opciones para vengarnos de Debrah XD**

**El poeta**

Había pasado una semana desde la llegada de Angel al instituto y ya se desenvolvía con bastante facilidad, la mayoría ya la conocía aunque fuera de vista. Eso se debía a que siempre estaba ayudando a los alumnos o la mayoría del tiempo a Melodi o Nathaniel para llevar unos papeles pero no solo por ello sino también por su sonrisa que cautivaba a los alumnos del sexo masculino y no era la excepción cierto peliplateado que la observaba cada vez que pasaba cerca de él.

Cierto día el joven estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol con libreta en mano escribiendo lo que sería su próxima canción o poema, pero tenía ciertas dificultades para ello.

_**-"La noche se hace presente en mi sin poder evitarlo, las horas pasan y la oscuridad sigue presente rodeándome y atormentándome con el recuero de un pasado doloroso…"**_ le falta algo-murmura el joven-pero aun no sé que es-mientras estaba pensando una joven de cabellos negros como la noche, ojos rojos y una sonrisa cálida pasa cerca del joven dándole un momento de inspiración-_**"aun recuerdo esa sonrisa tan cálida que me llena de vida, también recuerdo aquellos ojos rojos y brillantes como el sol en los cuales alguna vez me refleje y la oscuridad que me rodea desaparece dejándome ver tu figura de ángel tan hermosa y esa sonrisa que me hipnotiza, me acerco despacio a ti para luego poder reclamar esos dulces labios que tanto deseo probar y nunca dejar de besar"-**_Lyssandro vuelve a leer lo escrito y sonríe quedando satisfecho con el resultado y el pensamiento de haber encontrado a su musa se apodero de su mente planteándose el hecho de acercarse y conocerla o mirarla en la lejanía y admirarla pero opto por el acercamiento ya que así podría conocer varias facetas de ella y llegar a conocerla realmente.

Sin percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo se fue acercándose lentamente hasta la joven pero no fui sino por el sonido del timbre que reacciona dándose cuenta de que solo estaba a centímetros de ella, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos mirando la nada por lo que no se había percatado de la presencia del peliplateado ni del fin del descanso, la brisa movía lentamente su cabellera azabache y la luz del sol le daba un aspecto mágico por así decirse, se veía hermosa. Estaba dispuesto a hablarle, deseaba conocerla pero una joven de cabellos rubios y ropa victoriana tipo lolita se acerca el rápidamente sin darle a tiempo de nada y termina por alejarlo de su musa, su ángel…

-Nina deberías estar en tu instituto si te ven te meterás en problemas-hablo el joven

-no importa además hoy salí temprano y me preguntaba si quieres acompañarme a dar una vuelta por el centro-

-lo siento no puedo tengo clases ahora y saldré tarde deberías volver a tu casa y quizás sea para otra ocasión-

-¿¡por favor!? Lyssandro acompáñame por favor además ya perdiste parte de tus clases ¿que harás hasta la siguiente? Será solo un rato di que si-

-Nina ya te lo dije no puedo ahora si me permites debo marcharme-se marcha dejándola sola rezongando por el rechazo del peliplateado.

El joven se dirigió a la sala de música mientras hacía tiempo hasta su próxima clase, cuando llega se percata que cierto pelirrojo se encontraba allí tocando la guitarra, tocaba bien se podía notar la pasión que le ponía a cada nota que ejecutaba con maestría.

-es un excelente guitarrista sin dudas podrá volverse famoso por ello-razono el joven mientras se marchaba a otro lugar para no molestar al guitarrista.

-¡waaa!Que linda día-comenta cierta pelinegra en el patio-me encantando estos días así aunque ahora no se qué hacer por estar en las nubes no me di cuenta de en qué momento sonó el timbre-comienza a caminar-iré a la azotea un rato quiero ver qué tal se ve la ciudad allí-entro corriendo al instituto y comenzó a subir las escaleras con gran velocidad. Abre la puerta y se encuentra con un paisaje realmente encantador de la ciudad, los edificios, las casas, el parque, todo se veía realmente increíble. Estaba hipnotizada con el paisaje que no se percato de cierto joven que la miraba sorprendido.

Lyssandro comienza a acercarse a ella-¿le gusta el paisaje?-

-¿eh?-lo mira sorprendida-si me gusta…es relajante por así decirlo-

-es verdad-opina el-es un gusto conocerla señorita soy Lyssandro-se inclina y besa su mano, acto que tomo por sorpresa a la chica ocasionando un sonrojo muy notorio en ella

-mucho gusto soy Angel-

-¿de dónde viene señorita Angel?-

-solo dime Angel y vengo de España aunque también he viajado por varios lugres debido al trabajo de mi padre-

-de acuerdo-sonríe-¿y cuál es tu país de origen?-

-bueno yo soy francesa y fue aquí donde me crie hasta los 7 años-

-ya veo yo también viví aquí parte de mi niñez aquí luego mis padres se mudan al campo pero ahora vivo con mi hermano aquí en la ciudad-

-¿extrañas a tus padres?-

-sí pero por lo menos una vez por semana hablo con ellos o en vacaciones voy a verlos ¿tu o ellos viven contigo?-Angel se queda callada unos minutos y suspira-perdón si estuvo fuera de lugar mi pregunta-

-no te preocupes es que ellos…están muertos-

-lo siento mucho no debí preguntar-

-no tienes que pedir perdón está bien-sonrió un poco-mi padre murió hace una mes aproximadamente y mi madre luego de que cumplí 7-

-debió hacerte mucha falta tu madre durante parte de tu infancia y no me imagino el dolor que debiste pasar por la muerte de tu padre-

-sufrí mucho por ambos pero aun así debo seguir no importa que, debo hacerlo por ellos, por mi tía, Akira y por dos personas que son importantes para mí-

-tus padres deben sentirse orgullosos de tener una hija tan fuerte y decidida-le sonríe y ella le devuelve la sonrisa

-supongo que sí-se quedan allí un rato sin decir nada sintiendo la brisa en sus rostros

-Lyssandro dime una cosa-mirándolo-¿no nos conocemos de antes?-

-no creo que no ¿Por qué?-

-creo que solo es una impresión mia-rie-¿escribes?-

-si escribo canciones y poemas es mi pasión-

-¿puedo ver uno?-acercándose a la libreta la cual el albino cierra rápidamente

-me temo que no es posible hay muchas canciones y poemas que son privados-

-¡porfis! Quiero ver aunque sea una ¿sí? ¿Puedo?-

-lo siento pero no puedo-

-moo…está bien pero me quedare con la duda-

-la curiosidad es un-el joven es interrumpido

-defecto grave lo se lo sé-termina la peli azabache-no tienes porque repetírmelo-

-¿disculpa?-

-¿Qué?-la joven queda como en estado de shock-¿di...dime a tu her…mano le gus…ta la mo…da?-pregunta comenzando a sentir nervios por la posible respuesta del peliplateado

-si esa fue una de las razones por las que decidió irse de la casa de mis padres, de hecho tiene una tienda en el centro de la ciudad-

No podía creerlo a pesar de que puede ser una coincidencia su corazón latía a dos mil por hora de los nervios y de la emoción de que su hipótesis fuera cierta, sentía ganas de llorar pero las reprimía para no preocupar al chico que estaba a su lado

-¿te encuentras bien? Estas temblando-

-si si es…estoy bi...bien no te preocupes-recobrando un poco la compostura-¿Cuál es tu apellido?-era ahora o nunca tenía que saberlo ya

-¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?-responde tranquilo con una sonrisa- eres una persona curiosa ¿sabes?-

-¿eh? Si lo sé un amigo solía decir que la curiosidad era un defecto terrible pero a decir verdad él era mucho más curioso que yo aunque no lo demostrara-sonrió para sí misma recordando aquello

-debe ser una persona interesante ¿cuál era su nombre?-

-Lyssandro Ainsworth- el silencio no se hizo esperar, miles de preguntas comenzaban a querer tomar posesión de la mente del peliplateado pero solo una tiene mayor peso que las demás, tiene que ver con su pasado, un pasado maravilloso y realmente agradable para él, las palabras no parecían querer salir de sus labios, seguía allí sin moverse o hablar mientras observaba a la joven mirar la nada esperando alguna respuesta por su parte.

-yo…-logro articular-no se…como…-seguía sin poder terminar de formular esa pregunta pero ve como una lagrima comienza a caer por la mejilla de Angel seguida de otras mas que ya caían con más frecuencia y los deseos de abrazarla y reconfortarla lo dominan por unos segundos, pero decidió hacer caso a sus deseos…..

**Bueno hasta aquí jeje bueno les agradezco sus reviews y a las lectoras!**

**Angel ya encontró a Lyssandro je pero para el próximo encuentro aun falta un poco veré como lo organizo jeje y ahora comenzaran algunos problemas por parte de cierta rubia oxigenada XD pero bueno espero que les guste nos vemos n.n**

**P/d: el poema que escribió Lyssandro es de mi autoría…no soy buena escribiéndolos así que no verán poemas de el lamentablemente**


End file.
